Amor Roubado
by SandraBR
Summary: Bella estava à caminho da sua nova casa quando foi levada pelos bárbaros, como ela se adaptará nessa nova terra de onde ela ouviu já tantas coisas horríveis? E o seu novo dono será capaz de mostrar misericódia à desventurada donzela? AH AU
1. Carlisle

**Amor Roubado**

_Embora o enredo seja meu, os personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

Carlisle tinha 3 anos quando seus faleceram. Seu pai era um pastor e sua mãe frequentemente o ajudava na paróquia, ambos caíram no mesmo dia, seu pai abraçado ao seu livro sagrado com os olhos apertados e pedindo por sua alma, sua mãe com uma faca enfiada nas costas , ainda assim ela tentou proteger o filho com o pequeno punhal que sempre carregava em suas saias, acabou por cair esvanecida ao chão aos pés do menino e em sua mão flácida o punhal escorregou aos pés do menino, este ao ver os homens que aterrorizavam não somente os seus pais mas que também provocavam gritos de terror por toda a vila, apanhou o pequeno punhal e se pôs na frente da mãe enfrentado os gigantes que apareceram à porta. O menino não percebeu que a mãe falecer ainda não tinha um conceito de vida e morte e para sua mãe apenas dormia e ele iria defende-la, nenhum daqueles gigantes tirariam sua mãe dele.

- "NÃO ! MINHAAA! MINHA MÃE! gritou eles com os olhos raivosos aos homens

Os homens se espantaram a ver a cena, muitos se acovardavam ao vê-los entram na vila antes mesmo de começarem a pilhar e assaltar, mas o pequeno menino não se amendontrava diante de tais homens, sujos e com os corpos cobertos de peles, mesmo em uma tentativa inútil o pequeno garoto tentava defeder sua mãe. Depois do espanto os homens riram , gargalhadas ao ver menino que embora fosse um inglês parecia mais um de seus, as gargalhadas atraíam a atenção do homem que era o responsável por essa missão de pilhagem, essa viagem deveria garantir a eles um melhor suprimento para o inverno que se aproximava e não podiam ao meio de tal serviço darem-se ao luxo de entretenimento, eles sabiam que primeiro o serviço deveria ser feito e estavam longe disso ainda, ao se aproximar do grupo para saber o motivo de tal comoção se viu também perplexo à mostra de coragem e coração que o menino possuía. Ele a um bom tempo almejava por um filho, sua esposa Elizabeth havia lhe dado uma menina mas que sucumbira pela febre no inverno passado, desde então ela não era mais a mesma e ele percebera os olhares de cobiça que ela lançava as outras mulheres com crianças, ele não tinha o hábito de levar consigo crianças como escravos, mas o menino certamente iria sucumbir se deixado ali sozinho e mesmo sendo um inglês tinha o espírito de um pequeno viking e naquele momento decidira que levaria consigo mais do que pedaços de linho e outros tecidos como presente à esposa, abaixou-se e falou na língua do menino

"Como é o seu nome , pequeno valente ?"

o menino subiu o queixo, afrontando o gigante , mostrando que não estava com medo : "Carlisle"

"Olá Carlisle, meu nome é Edward "

"Oi" ele respondeu mais calmo "você vai machucar a minha mãe?" ele perguntou numa voz ainda mais baixa

"Não" respondeu Edward, "ninguém aqui irá machucar a sua mãe" e ele não mentira, a mulher já estava morta.

"Vem comigo, eu quero te mostrar o meu barco" ele disse estendendo a mão

"Ele é grande? Que cor ? Posso entrar nele? " as perguntas saiam mais rápidas do que qualquer um poderia responder, muitas vezes sua mãe o tinha que lembrar de que não era apropriado fazer tantas perguntas, mas ele quase não conseguia se controlar , sua mente sempre fora muito ativa e curiosa, queendo ver coisas novas, mas também como funcionavam.

Edward riu ao ver o brilho nos olhos do menino "É um barco bem grande e você pode ir passear comigo, o que você acha ?"

"Verdade? " ele parecia não acreditar, nunca vira um barco grande, apenas os pequenos barcos de pescador, mas que seus pais nunca o deixaram chegar perto e agora ele poderia ir passear em um barco grande, não parecia ser verdade.

"Verdade" ele disse estendendo a sua mão, o menino queria muito ir ver o barco, mas não estava completamento certo se sua mãe iria deixá-lo, Edward via o conflito nos pequenos olhos azuis e o encorajou mais uma vez "Vem! a sua mãe não vai se importar" foi tudo que precisava ser dito a curiosidade do menino ganhar em sua mente e ele se deixou guiar pela mão do gigante. "Eu quero que você conheça uma mulher muito especial, o seu nome é Elizabeth e ela tem os cabelos mais lindos que já vi,..." ele deixou a pilhagem aos seus homens que estavam acostumados com tais serviços o guiou o menino em seus braços ao seu barco, tomaria o menino como seu , por certo sua esposa ficaria feliz ao ver uma criança que poderia tomar como sendo sua.

_**Essa história é sobre Bella e Edward, mas antes disso gostaria de mostrar um pouco do passado de alguns personagens. Edward que é mencionado aqui, seria Edward senior**_

_**obrigado pela leitura e comente :)**_


	2. Isabella

Personagens são de propriedade de S. Meyer

**Em rumo à nova casa**

Isabella já tinha 17 anos e seu pai, Charles, ainda relutava com idéia de enviá-la a casa de seu prometido, Michael que tinha mais posses que ele próprio e poderia dar uma vida melhor a sua filha, desde que sua esposa falecera da febre Isabella havia sido sua companheira, uma filha exemplar que cuidará dele quando doente, mantendo a casa sempre limpa e mesmo com o pouco que tinham sempre manejava ter algo delicioso à mesa, além disso, ela era gostava de escutar-lhe conversar, ouvir as histórias que lia nos livros ao contrário das muitas moças que viviam em sua vila que se preocupavam apenas com vestidos e enfeites, ele receava que a falta da mãe faria sua filha menos desejada por seu pretendente, mas percebia s vários olhares de cobiça que sua filha recebia e tentava apaziguar tais considerações.

"Milorde, master Newton está à porta" Seth tirara de seus pensamentos, ele tinha apenas 13 anos e era franzino, mas Charles o acolhera quando seu pai falecera e ele precisa de um lugar onde pudesse ficar, sua mãe Suellen trabalhava em uma casa na vila, mas os senhores, que tinham filhas, não permitiam que trouxesse o menino para morar com ela.

"Ele está sozinho?".

"Não milorde, ele está acompanhado de um 2 rapazes e trouxeram uma carroça consigo".

"Entendo" ele disse resignado, esse era o momento que tanto receava, embora já tivera conversado com sua filha que essa semana Newton viria coletá-la ainda tinha esperanças que esse momento pudesse ser adiado.

"Seth aonde está Isabella ?"

"Ela estava preparando pão pra ceia, devo chamá-la?"

"Sim"o menino já estava saindo quando ele o chamou "e Seth leve o baú de Isabella para a carroça do senhor Newton" ele disse resignado.

"Sim senhor" disse o menino com a cabeça baixa, no pouco tempo em que tinha se mudado para a casa dos Swan havia se apegado aos patrões, se é que podia chamá-los assim, já que embora fosse um servo o Senhor o tratava como um filho e a Senhorinha o tratava como um irmão mais novo, ele sempre sentava a mesa com os dois e ela o servia da mesma comida que servia ao seu pai e ele ainda começara a lhe ensinar as letras, ele era muito afortunado por ter sido aceito em tal casa, se entristecia em saber que a moça deixaria o lar, mas era esperado de todos as moças.

"Senhorinha Isabella, o senhor seu pai a chama" ele disse em sem o costumeiro sorriso que adornava sua face.

"O que foi Seth? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou se aproximando do menino e enxugando as mãos no avental que tinha a frente do vestido, ela sabia que havia algo de errado.

"Ele me pediu para chamá-la, o Senhor Newton está aí", ele disse em uma voz baixa e ela sabia o que isso significava, seu pai havia lhe dito que seria essa semana, seu noivo viria busca-la e a levaria para sua nova casa, em outra vila, ela tentara se preparar mentalmente para esse momento, mas o nó na garganta mostrava-lhe que não tinha adiantado.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta" ela disse abraçando o menino "E você não pare de estudar as letras, você é um bom rapaz Seth" ele disse com a voz cheia de emoção, ela removeu o avental e foi encontrar seu pai, ele estava no salão junto à lareira, na outra cadeira junto a lareira encontra-se o Senhor Newton e mais ninguém, onde estaria seu noivo?

"Isabella, venha até aqui minha filha" disse seu pai se levantando "Você se lembra do Senhor Newton por certo" disse ele gesticulando ao homem a sua frente.

"Por certo, prazer em vê-lo com boa saúde senhor" disse ela cumprimentando o futuro sogro com movimento da cabeça.

"É bom ver que crescera em uma bela jovem Isabella, tenho certeza que será uma boa esposa para Michael, meu filho"

"Eu ainda não vi, não devia deixar o rapaz lá fora com os servos, pedirei ao Seth que vá chamá-lo, assim poderemos provar um pedaço do bolo que Isabella preparou" disse Charles, suspeitando que tal rapaz nem tinha se dado o trabalho de vir buscar sua futura esposa.

Newton pigarreou e se ajustou na cadeira, claramente desconfortável em ter que confirmar que seu filho não o tinha acompanhado, tinha esperança que com uma noiva viçosa como Isabella o menino fosse se assentar, mas ele se recusara em viajar com ele, além disso, estava bêbedo; ele considerava normal visitar ocasionalmente o prostíbulo e tomar um pouco de vinho, mas o rapaz se sucedia em ter uma prostituta em sua cama quase todas as noites, estava sempre bebendo e perdia freqüentemente dinheiro com jogos, se o rapaz não tomasse jeito por certo tomaria a noiva pra si próprio, ouvira de todos que a menina era prendada e cuidava da casa e do pai, já que sua mais já havia falecido e além disso tinha uma beleza exultante, ela se tornaria uma Newton, se não pelo seu filho então por si próprio pensou.

"Não, ele tinha resolver alguns negócios e ficou para supervisionar a propriedade" Newton respondeu desconfortável.

"Entendo" disse Charles entendendo perfeitamente que o rapaz não tinha se dado ao trabalho de vir buscar sua filha, se pudesse terminaria aqui esse casamento, mas já havia dado sua palavra e não podia voltar atrás, o que pensariam dele se sua palavra não tivesse nenhum valor, além disso, Isabella merecia ter uma casa, marido, filhos, sim... isso era o certo a ser feito, além do mais a quem poderia dar Isabella como noiva, ela já tinha 17 anos e na vila onde moravam não haviam homens com posses como os Newton, sim, por certo essa era a coisa certa a ser feita, talvez ele estivesse mesmo ocupado, sim... ele estava ocupado.

Charles tentava se convencer, mas era uma tarefa árdua, já Isabella se encontrava desapontada por não poder conhecer o seu futuro esposo.

"Aceita um pedaço de bolo e leite quente senhor Newton?" disse Isabella timidamente

"Temo que não poderei me demorar, quero voltar imediatamente à estrada antes do anoitecer" disse ele se levantando.

Isabella arregalou os olhos em choque, sabia que teria que deixar sua casa, mas isso era tão depressa.

"Eu vou esperar pela senhorinha lá fora" disse Newton se levantando. "Foi bom vê-lo novamente Charles, pode ter certeza que cuidarei bem de Isabella", disse ele apertando a mão de Charles e saindo do salão.

Charles abriu os braços e abraçou forte a filha, não era costumeiro dele mostrar o que sentia, mas essa era sua filha e não sabia quando a veria de novo, talvez apenas na próxima primavera, já que o inverno se aproximava, estaria ela então com criança? Ela há muito já não mais uma menina, mas uma jovem mulher.

"Papai" disse Isabella chorosa, abraçando o pai, ela se preocupava por ele, o que ele iria comer, claro que ele podia conseguir além na vila para cozinhar, mas quem iria cuidar dele quando adoecesse, quando o veria novamente, eram tantas perguntas sem resposta.

"Tudo vai ficar bem minha filha, você não precisa se preocupar, o Seth está aqui para me ajudar e talvez eu traga a Suellen para cuidar da casa e dos animais" disse ele sabendo que sua filha sempre se preocupava com ele. "Tudo dará certo filha, agora você já uma moça feita e poderá cuidar do seu marido e de sua casa, logo terá seus filhos", ele tentava apaziguar a filha e tentava desesperadamente acreditar nas próprias palavras, segurando sua mão ele a levou a carroça, em sua mente pragueja Newton por não lhe a oportunidade de se despedir propriamente da filha, mas agora não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, ao chegar a carroça se deparou com uma cena que não esperava, dentro da carroça havia não somente o baú de roupas de sua filha, mas também porca grande deitada e alguns sacos que ele supunha ser de farelo e ouras coisas pra casa, aqui o enfurecia, sua filha não era uma mercadoria, um objeto que ele tinha vindo comprar, ela era, é e sempre será muito mais importante que uma porca!

"Onde você pretende levar Isabella Newton?", perguntou ele por entre os dentes, a face ganhando um tom púrpuro.

"Na carroça é claro" respondeu ele já sentado em seu cavalo, mas ao perceber cor que tomava a face de Charles, resolveu logo amendar, "Eu tinha que comprar algumas coisas e achei que seria mais seguro fazer as compras e levar Isabella em uma só viagem e dessa forma ela terá mais coisas ao seu dispor quando chegarmos em casa, você não concorda".

Olhando por esse lado Charles tinha que concordar que era mais prático, mas o homem devia ter pensado em trazer uma carruagem para sua filha ou ao menos um cavalo para ela.

"Esta bem", respirou fundo para se acalmar e enfrentar a tarefa a frente, olhando no s olhos da filha para expressar que havia chego o momento , ela o entendeu imediatamente e concordou com um movimento da cabeça, ajudou-a a entrar na carroça, assim que ela bem sentada Newton comandou os servos movessem a carroça.

Por entre lágrimas via que seu pai acenava, ela retornou o aceno e mesmo que ele não a pudesse ouvir mais disse "Fique bem meu pai", enquanto ele dia "Seja feliz minha filha".

Isabella estava sendo levada na carroça de seu futuro sogro e 2 servos, dentro da carroça não estava somente o seu baú, mas também alguns sacos de farelo e uma porca que de acordo com seu sogro havia sido uma pechincha pelo que se gabava aos servos, ela estava distraída tentando pensar como sua vida seria daqui para frente, não tivera sua mãe para lhe explicar o que deveria fazer como esposa, sabia como cuidar de uma casa, cuidar de um canteiro de ervas e dos animais que serviam a casa, cuidar de um doente, mas seria isso tudo que deveria servir ao marido? Como seria ele? Seria ele atencioso? Começava a duvidar, já que ele nem ao menos se dispusera a ir busca-la da casa de seu pai, ela o havia conhecido quando criança, mas tudo que lembrava era de menino com o nariz sujo que ficava lhe puxando as tranças e que a havia empurrado em uma poça de lama, por certo não seria mais assim, teria se tornado agora um homem e seria seu esposo, ela tentava se convencer disso quando escutou um grito dos seus servos, os cavalos empinaram e eles começaram a avançar com rapidez, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo até que a carroça tombou e ela soltou um grito, quando finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar da cobertura da carroça se deu como uma cena que era o pesadelo de qualquer donzela, haviam caído na emboscada de bárbaros, um dos servos estava ensangüentado caído ao chão e outro estava sendo amarrado por um dos trogloditas e seu sogro... aonde estava seu sogro? Quando olhou para a estrada à frente via que seu sogro galopava em disparada. O covarde havia lhe deixado para trás!

Os homens a perceberam se movendo por trás da carroça e em segundos a tinham em poder, ela não tinha como se desvencilhar, ela tentava chuta-los e até morder, mas os homens eram fortes e seus esforços eram em vão, os homens falavam algo e riram, mas era uma língua estranha que ela não compreendia, mas por certo falavam dela, o que seria feito dela? Nunca mais veria seu pai? Seria hoje seu último dia? Ouvira certa vez que os bárbaros eram servos de satã que iram lhe tirar a alma, que faziam de donzelas mulheres perdidas, que nunca teriam uma casa para si e que não podiam freqüentar a casa de Deus, seria esse seu fim? Ela estava desesperada, mas não podia parar de lutar, um dos homens parecia perder a paciência, abaixou-se a frente dela e rasgou um pedaço de seu vestido, ela gritou achando que seria seu fim, ele aproveitou o momento e enfiou o tecido em sua boca e cobriu o seu rosto com um capuz.

"Agora veja se fique quieta, não tenho pro seus faniquitos menina" um dele disse em uma voz grossa e carregada em um acento que não conhecia.

Eles a amarraram e a colocaram ao parecia ser a carroça, mas não tinha certeza, deixou suas lágrimas caíram sobre o véu do saco que lhe cobria a cabeça, será que alguém podia vir lhe resgatar? Seu futuro marido por certo iria lutar por ela pensou, mas depois de relembrar que se sogro havia lhe deixado junto com os servos e correra por sua própria vida sem nem ao menos tentar leva-la consigo, não tinha mais tanta certeza se o filho de tal homem teria mais coragem e morais que o pai. Não podia esperar que seu próprio pai fosse resgatá-la, ele já tinha certa idade e não estava mais tão forte, além disso, eles não tinham dinheiro suficiente para pagar a alguém para tal feito, o pouco das economias haviam ido para o seu dote que por certo seu sogro ainda levava com ele no galope. O que seria de seu pai? O que seria dela?

**Notas : **

_Eu não gosto de fazer notas ou lê-las na verdade, mas acho que seria interessante esclarecer alguns pontos. Eu já escrevi todo o desfecho da história, os pontos básicos do que acontecerá do início ao fim, o meu trabalho agora é o enredo, desenvolve esses pontos básicos em capítulos e eu estou tomando um pouco mais de tempo nessa tarefa porque estou estudando paralelamente um pouco mais da história na Europa nesse período, mas Amor Roubado continuará sendo ficcional e não será baseada em nenhum fato específico, ocorrerão vários erros relativos a isso, mas peço a compreensão de todos desde já._

_Entendam como Amor Roubado sendo não somente AH (todos humanos) mas também AU (universo alternativo) , mas podem ficar tranquilos que não estou pensando em trazer unicórnio pra cá._

Usei o nome de Charles no lugar de Charlie, por esse ser mais formal, entre amigos poderia ser usado Charlie como apelido, mas normalmente o nome usado seria Charles, o mesmo critério foi usado no nome de Mike que aqui é chamado de Michael

_No primeiro capítulo eu usei o nome de Edward como o homem que organizou a pilhagem na vila onde Carlisle morava, esse Edward seria o Edward Senior e não o "nosso" Edward, Edward Sênior foi o pai adotivo de Carlisle, junto com sua esposa Elizabeth._


	3. Nota

**Aviso:**

Oi pessoal, eu não me esqueci dessa estória e nem a abandonei, mas esse mês tem sido terrível aqui em casa, eu tenho dois filhos, Deborah de 6 e Thomas de 3 anos, e primeiro ela ficou doente, depois o Thomas e finalmente o meu marido e eu, ou seja, um começo maravilhoso de ano (notem o sarcasmo)

eu vou tentar publicar essa semana um novo capítulo, mas não é uma promessa, nesse próximo capítulo teremos o encontro de Edward e Bella, ela em uma terra estranha, como escrava

Obrigado pela paciência e aguardem só mais um pouquinho

bjs  
Sandra


End file.
